


Congratulations

by honeybee_pioneer



Series: Free! Song AU's [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drag him Rin, Hamilton AU, Implied/Referenced Cheating, songfic-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_pioneer/pseuds/honeybee_pioneer
Summary: "I'm not here for you." (Or, Rin comes to see Haruka. No one hurts Makoto, his precious younger brother. No one.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> To understand this, you might want to read Satisfied and Burn first.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or 'Congratulations' from Hamilton Off Broadway.

Haruka sighed at his desk as he read over another governmental plan from the Secretary of State, his rival, Yamazaki Sousuke. He rubbed his hand over his face and leaned back as a knock came upon his door. "Come in." 

He looked over his shoulder to find Rin storming into the office, a glare set on his face. Haruka stood quickly. "Rin-" 

"Haruka. Congratulations." Rin bit out quickly. 

"Hang on-" 

Rin held up his hand. "No, really. Congratulations. You have invented a new kind of stupid. A 'damage you can never undo,' kind of stupid. An 'open all the cages in the zoo,' kind of stupid. Truly, you didn't think this through? Kind of stupid." 

Haruka opened his mouth to speak. "Rin, you don't understand, I can explain!" 

"Let's review, shall we?" Rin barked, "You took a rumor a few, maybe two people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which  _no one_ has accused you. I  _begged_ you to take a break, and  _you_ refused to. So scared of what your so called 'enemies will do to you.' You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to! You know why Sousuke can do what he wants? He doesn't dignify school-yard taunts with a response! So yeah, congratulations!" 

"Rin-" 

"You've redefined your legacy. Congratulations." 

Haruka looked desperate. "It was an act of political sacrifice!" 

Rin laughed bitterly. "Sacrifice? Let me tell you what a sacrifice is. I languished in a loveless marriage in London, a country I don't even know very well. I lived only to read your letters." Rin looked up at Haruka. "I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives, and what did it get us?'" 

Haruka tried to lay a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Rin, don't think like that-"

Rin threw off his hand. "That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away. But I'm back here now, and I'm here to stay, and you know what I'm here to do?" 

"What?" 

"I'm not here for  _you_." Rin snarled. "I know my brother like I know my own mind. You will  _never_ find anyone as trusting, or as kind. And it seems like a million years ago, he said to me 'this one's mine'. So I stood by. Do you know why?" 

Haruka shook his head, too deep in thought to speak. 

"I love my brother more than anything in this life, I will choose his happiness over mine everytime." 

Haruka breathed out. "Makoto..." 

Rin pushed Haruka gently. "Makoto is the best thing in our lives. So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife!" 

Haruka bowed his head. "Oh god, Makoto..." 

"Congratulations, for the rest of your life! Now, every sacrifice you make is more my brother. Give him the best life!" Rin shouted at him, turning on his heel and walking towards the door. 

"Rin, what have I done? Oh god, oh god..." 

Rin turned slightly before leaving the room. "Congratulations." He hissed, before going out to find his brother. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments, or by leaving kudos if you liked it!


End file.
